(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired/wireless chargeable mouse, wherein a connector is configured on one end of a connecting wire of a coil winding mechanism. Pulling out the connector simultaneously actuates the coil winding mechanism, which outwardly extends the connecting wire. Furthermore, a through hole is defined on a side edge of a mouse cover, which is used to press fit the connecting wire after extending.
Control signals are transmitted through the connector when the connector is connected to a host computer facility, moreover, electric power from the host computer is simultaneously transmitted to a battery compartment within the mouse and charges a battery disposed therein.
Light-emitting diodes are disposed within the mouse, and produce different luminescent displays corresponding to different states of the mouse, for instance, low battery state, charging state, the mouse being used in wireless mode or the mouse being used in wired mode. Furthermore, a transparent casing is used as a bottom cover of the mouse, thereby enabling light rays emitted by the light-emitting diodes to pass therethrough.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mouse is categorized into two major types according to method used to connect to a host computer facility, namely wired and wireless. Referring to FIG. 1. which shows a wired mouse A, a front end of which is connected to a connector A1, which provides for connecting to a host computer. However, when a user is using the wired mouse A, because of hindrance from the length of a connecting wire A2 to the host computer, thus, the wired mouse A must be close to the host computer, which often results in restricting movement of the wrist when using the wired mouse A or easily results in the connecting wire A2 becoming entangled with objects on the tabletop, thereby hindering use of the wired mouse A.
Referring to FIG. 2, which shows a wireless mouse B, which uses an internal wireless emitting circuit to emit wireless control signals, such as bluetooth, infrared rays, and so on, which are transmitted to the host computer after being received by a receiver B1. However, an internal battery must be replaced after using the wireless mouse B for a period of time. Moreover, the user often only knows that the battery is low when the battery power has exhausted or is notified through control software or a warning device of the wireless mouse B. Furthermore, the user is often notified with a low battery signal when he most needs the battery and cannot find a replacement. If the user is editing an important document or a time critical document when the battery is low, then a time critical moment is missed. In addition, apart from having to regularly purchase batteries, there is also the problem of environmental protection recycling of the batteries, which adds further exasperation on the part of the user.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to provide a mouse with self-charging functionality and adaptability to accommodate the preferred operating mode of the user whereby the user is able to change between a wired or wireless mode of operation as he pleases.